Curiosity Killed Them All
by Disney Syndulla
Summary: There's no one else you can blame for this. It's no one's fault but your own, no matter how much you want to believe it's not yours. Your curiosity killed them all.


**I got the idea for this while listening to Frisk's response of "Stronger Than You" which is really good if you haven't listened to it yet.**

 **13/10 would listen again (and beg for it to be put on iTunes)**

 **[Edit: ButaLover made a Russian translation of this one-shot on ficbook. I spent about half an hour putting the Russian translation into Google Translate and laughing my head off at the translations.]**

* * *

What have you done?

You never meant for it to go this far, honest. It just...happened. You didn't know how to react. One hit and they were dust, your LoVe— _lovestandsforLevelsOfViolencEinthisworldit'skillorbekilledFloweytaughtusthatafterhetrieddtokillus_ —growing stronger with each death. You don't want to be here...

But here you are, standing in the Judgement Hall. Your shadow casts itself onto the tiled floor, your footsteps echo in the room. The locket around your neck swings rhythmically, you can feel it beating against your chest. The knife feels wrong in your hand, but paradoxically, feels so _right_ at the same time.

There's no one else you can blame for this. It's no one's fault but your own, no matter how much you want to believe it's not yours.

Up ahead, several feet in front of you, is a shadowy figure. It takes a small step closer, into the light. You catch your breath and your grip on the knife tightens.

It's Sans— _heboughtusfoodatGrillby'srememberhedranktheketchuphewasPapyrus'sfriendhewasPap'sonlyfriendhetoldjokeshewasourfriend_ —.

He flashes you his usual grin, but it's no longer friendly and inviting. It no longer makes you want to smile back, instead, it's filled with saddness and anger. He says something, but you don't really hear. Doesn't matter anyway, he'll be dead soon enough...

He raises his fist, his eyes glow, and bones appear out of thin air; some are white, others are blue. You take a fighting stance.

It's now or never.

* * *

You pant, your chest heaving with uneven and jerky breaths. You cough and barely manage to stand upright.

You did it.

You killed him.

You watch the breeze carry his dust away as you head for the exit, a sinking feeling settles in your stomach. You look over your shoulder, feeling as though you are being watched. Instead of a monster or a sprite or something like that, you see footprints. Bloody footprints leading away from where he had...

You drop to your knees as a choking sob builds up in your throat.

What have you done?

Guilt builds up inside you. Your eyes water and terrifying memories flash across your mind— _PapyrusSansUndyneTorielFloweyallthosedogsohGod_ —and soon you're gasping for breath.

What have you done?

What have you done?

You were just curious...you just wanted to see what would happen...— _whatwilltheotherhumansthink_ —you never meant for this to happen...

But you did.

A small part of you is smiling; is giggling. A small part feels victorious. A small part is...pleased.

You feel conflicted. You shudder and the knife falls from your grip and clatters on the tiled ground.

You were just curious...

And yet your curiosity killed everyone.

With difficulty you manage to stand. You manage to walk through the archway, but you have no idea how your legs are working. You keep walking, unknowing where you are heading, wallowing in your own self pity—

You hit a large black...thing. It looks somewhat like the buttons— _mercyfightactitemsparefleekilldestroynomercykillorbekilled_ —but bigger. There were two words written on it: Restart and Continue.

You are hesitant. You don't know which one to pick. If your continue, you'll have to face the humans. You will be welcomed a hero; you'll be the one who destroyed the monsters. But you'll be constantly reminded of how you murdered them. How they tried to show you kindness and you killed them in cold blood. If you restart...

If you restart you can change things. If you restart you can have a happy ending. If you restart they'll all live agin— _TorielPapyrusUndyneAlphysSansI'msososososorry_ —. If your restart they'll all forget. But you would still remember...

Or would you? Would you still remember your hellish acts? Would you?

Your curiosity gets the better of you.

You push Restart.


End file.
